Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)/Gallery
Screenshots= 1997 version Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening1.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening3.jpg|Toy robot running away with reflection Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening4.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart to the right Wiggly,WigglyChristmastitlecard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart to the left Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening5.jpg|Shot zooming in to snow-globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening6.jpg|The Wiggles' house Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening7.jpg |The Wiggles' cabin house door Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening8.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house File:HaveaVeryMerryChristmastitlecard.jpg|Have a Very Merry Christmas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1.jpg|Christmas wreath File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas3.jpg|Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas4.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas5.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas7.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas8.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas9.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas10.png|Greg and Murray File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas11.jpg|Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas12.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas13.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas14.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas15.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas16.jpg|Jeff File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas17.jpg|The Wiggles in Santa hats File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(song)titlecard.jpg|Wiggly Wiggly Christmas File:GoSantaGo1.png|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas18.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas19.png|Hofner 500/1 Violin Bass, Sunburst File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas20.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas21.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas22.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas23.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas24.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas25.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas26.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas27.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas28.jpg|Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas29.jpg|Anthony playing "Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar")" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas30.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas31.jpg|Murray playing Hofner 500/1 Violin Bass, Sunburst File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas32.png|Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas33.png|Greg and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas34.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas35.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas36.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas37.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas38.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas39.jpg|Greg and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas40.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas41.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas42.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas43.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas44.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas45.jpg|Rudolf playing trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas46.jpg|Rudolf and the other reindeer playing music File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas47.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas48.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas49.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas50.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas51.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas52.png File:RudolftheRed-NosedReindeertitlecard.jpg|Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas53.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas54.jpg|Jeff and Rudolf File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas55.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas56.jpg|Jeff File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas57.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas58.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas59.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas60.jpg|Jeff, Rudolf and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas61.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas62.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas63.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas64.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas65.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas66.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas67.jpg|Jeff doing the reindeer dance File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas68.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas69.jpg|The Reindeer Dance File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas70.jpg|Anthony doing the reindeer dance File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas71.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas72.jpg|Rudolf doing the reindeer dance File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas73.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas74.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas75.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas76.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas77.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas78.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas79.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas80.jpg|Murray playing the red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas81.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas82.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas83.jpg|Rudolf and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas84.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas85.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas86.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas87.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas88.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas89.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas90.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas91.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas92.png File:HereComesSantaClaustitlecard.jpg|Here Comes Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas93.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas94.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas95.png|Greg and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas96.png|Murray, Dorothy, and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas97.png|Jeff and Murray File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas98.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas99.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas100.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas101.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas102.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas103.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas104.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas105.jpg|Dorothy's feet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas106.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas107.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas108.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas109.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas110.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas111.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas112.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas113.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas114.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas115.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas116.png|Dorothy File:GoSantaGotitlecard.jpg|Go Santa Go File:GoSantaGo2.jpg|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas117.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas118.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas119.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas120.png|Henry, Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas122.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas123.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas124.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Henry File:GoSantaGo5.jpg|Stock footage File:GoSantaGo6.png|Stock footage File:GoSantaGo7.png|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas125.jpg|Henry and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas126.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas127.png|Henry, Murray, Dorothy, and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas128.png File:GoSantaGo14.png|Stock footage File:GoSantaGo9.png|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas129.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas130.png|The Wiggly Group File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas131.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas132.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas133.jpg|Murray, Henry, Jeff and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas134.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas135.png GoSantaGo25.png|Stock footage GoSantaGo26.png|Stock footage GoSantaGo27.png|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas136.png|Wags, Jeff, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas137.png|Henry, Murray, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas138.png|Dorothy and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas139.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas140.png File:GoSantaGo34.png|Stock footage File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas141.png|Dorothy, Greg, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas142.png|Wags, Murray, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas143.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas144.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas145.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas146.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas147.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas148.jpg|Wags, Greg, Henry, Anthony, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas149.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas150.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas151.png|Murray, Wags, Greg, Henry, Anthony, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas152.png|Murray, Wags, Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:GoSantaGo54.png|Stock footage File:GoSantaGo57.png|Stock footage File:GoSantaGo58.png|Stock footage File:DingDongMerrilyonHightitlecard.jpg|Ding Dong Merrily on High File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas153.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas154.jpg|The bells File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas155.jpg|Emma, Clare, Natasha, Georgia, and Ceili File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas156.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas157.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas158.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas159.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas160.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas161.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Silvestrini File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas162.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas162.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas163.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas164.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas165.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas166.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas167.jpg|Georgia, Ceili, Clare, and Natasha File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas168.jpg|Georgia, Natasha, and Clare File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas169.png|Natasha and Clare File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas170.jpg|Ceili and Natasha File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas171.jpg|Alyssa's shoes File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas172.png|Ashleigh, Joseph, and Natasha File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas173.png|Henry, Laura, Ashleigh, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas174.png|Georgia and Ceili File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas175.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas176.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas177.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas178.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas180.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas181.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas182.png|Dorothy, Anthony S. Emma, Clare, Natasha, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas183.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas184.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas185.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas186.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas187.png|Ceili File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas188.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas189.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas190.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas191.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas192.png|Henry, Laura, Ashleigh, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas193.png|Henry, Natasha, and Laura File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas194.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas195.jpg|Henry and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas195.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas196.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas197.png|Wags, Laura, Ashleigh, Joseph, Alyssa, and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas198.jpg|Wags and Natasha File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas199.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas200.jpg|The kids clapping ChristmasStartitlecard.jpg|Song title File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas201.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids sitting on the floor File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas202.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas203.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas204.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas205.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas206.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas207.jpg|Anthony and the kids File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas208.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas209.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas210.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas211.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas212.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas213.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas214.png UntoUs,ThisHolyNighttitlecard.jpg|Unto Us, This Holy Night File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas215.png|The Wiggles, Georgia, Joseph, and Mary File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas216.jpg|Greg singing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas217.jpg|Joseph and Mary File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas218.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas219.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas220.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas221.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") and Anthony playing the trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas222.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas223.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas224.jpg|Anthony's trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas225.png|Anthony playing the trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas226.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas227.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray's daughter Georgia File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas228.jpg|The Drummer Boy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas229.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas230.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas231.png|Joseph, Mary, and Baby Jesus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas232.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas233.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas234.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas235.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas236.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas237.jpg|The Nativity Play File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas238.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas239.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas240.jpg|Greg playing Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas241.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas242.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas243.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas244.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas245.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas246.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas247.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas248.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas249.jpg|Joseph File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas250.jpg|Mary File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas251.jpg|Baby Jesus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas252.png File:FeliceNavidadtitlecard.jpg|Felice Navidad File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas253.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas254.png|"Merry Christmas, guys." "Merry Christmas, Anthony." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas255.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas256.jpg|"Iguala." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas257.jpg|"Buon Natalie." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas258.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas259.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas260.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas261.jpg|Elyssa Dawson File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas262.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas263.jpg|"Feliz Navidad. Merry Christmas, everybody." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas264.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas265.jpg|Iggy and Ziggy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas266.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas267.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas268.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas269.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas270.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas271.jpg|Kristen Knox File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas272.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas273.jpg|Rhiannah Ktiching File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas274.jpg|Larissa Wright File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas275.png|Anthony playing the trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas276.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas277.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas278.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas279.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas280.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas281.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas282.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas283.jpg|Shannon Smith File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas284.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas285.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas286.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas287.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas288.jpg|Murray and Larissa Wright File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas289.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas290.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas291.jpg|Reem Hanwell File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas292.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas293.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas294.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas295.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas296.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas297.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas298.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas299.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas300.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas301.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas302.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas303.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas304.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas305.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas306.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas307.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas308.jpg|The dancers' dancing shoes File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas309.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas310.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas311.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas312.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas313.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas314.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas315.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas316.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas317.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas318.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas319.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas320.jpg File:JingleBellstitlecard.jpg|Jingle Bells File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas321.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas322.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas323.jpg|"I got scissors to cut the cardboard." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas324.jpg|""And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas325.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas326.jpg|"Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas327.jpg|"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas328.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas329.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas330.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas331.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas332.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas333.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas334.jpg|Anthony, Greg, Jeff, and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas335.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas336.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas337.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas338.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas339.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas340.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas341.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas342.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas343.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas344.png|Jeff and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas345.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas346.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas347.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas348.jpg|Greg and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas349.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas350.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas351.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas352.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas353.png|Murray playing Acoustic EF325SRC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas354.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas355.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas356.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas357.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas358.png|Notice that we see the Felice Navidad decorations behind Greg. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas359.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas360.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas361.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas362.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas363.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas364.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas365.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas366.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas367.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas368.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas369.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas370.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas371.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas373.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas374.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas375.png|"Let's fly, Wags-y". File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas376.png|Captain and Wags riding in the cardboard sleigh File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas377.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas378.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas379.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas380.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas381.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas382.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas383.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas384.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas385.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas386.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas387.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas388.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas389.png|Jeff, Greg, Anthony, and Santa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas390.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas391.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas392.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas393.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas394.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas395.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas396.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas397.jpg|Henry spinning File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas398.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas399.jpg|Greg, Murray and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas400.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas401.png|Santa, Murray, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas402.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas403.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas404.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas405.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas406.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas407.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas408.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas409.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas410.jpg|Jeff waking up File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas411.jpg|The Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas412.png|"A sandcastle?" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas413.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas414.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas415.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas416.jpg|The Wiggles laughing File:ChristmasPicnictitlecard.jpg|Christmas Picnic File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas417.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas418.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas419.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas420.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas421.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas422.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas423.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas424.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas425.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas426.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas427.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas428.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas429.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas430.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas431.jpg|Dorothy's feet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas432.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas433.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas434.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas435.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas436.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas437.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas438.jpg|Wags the Dog arriving at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas439.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas440.png|Wags' feet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas441.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas442.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas443.jpg|Henry, Wags and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas444.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas445.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas446.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas447.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas448.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas449.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas450.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas451.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas452.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas453.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas454.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas455.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas456.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas457.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas458.jpg|Murray wearing paper bon-bon crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas459.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas460.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas461.png|Henry and Jeff File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas462.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas463.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas464.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas465.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas466.jpg|Santa Claus at Manly Beach File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas467.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas468.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas469.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas470.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas471.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas472.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas473.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas474.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas475.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas476.png File:Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaustitlecard.jpg|Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas477.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas478.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas479.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas480.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas481.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus clapping File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas482.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas482.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas483.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas484.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas485.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas486.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas487.png|The Wiggles' feet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas488.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas489.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas490.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas491.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas492.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas493.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas494.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas495.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas496.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas497.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas498.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas499.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas500.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas501.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas502.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas503.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas504.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas505.png|Anthony and Santa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas506.png File:GoSantaGo34(Mirrored).jpg|Mirrored stock footage Henry'sChristmasDancetitlecard.jpg|Henry's Christmas Dance File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas507.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas508.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas509.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas510.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas511.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas512.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas513.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas514.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas515.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas516.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas517.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas518.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas519.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas520.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas521.png|Greg and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas522.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas523.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas524.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas525.png|"Breebop!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas526.jpg|"Breebop!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas527.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas528.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas529.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas530.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas531.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas532.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in a conga line File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas533.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas534.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas535.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas536.png|Page flip transition File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas537.png|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas538.png|Anthony talks about the dancing at the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas party in the past. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas539.jpg|Anthony asks Dorothy what she would like to do. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas540.png|"I'd like to do some more dancing, Anthony." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas541.png|"You beauty!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas542.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do tap dancing. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas543.png|"Sure!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas544.png|"2, 3, 4." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas545.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas546.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas547.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Scottish dancing. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas548.png|"Oh, Scottish!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas549.png|Dorothy bowing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas550.jpg|Dorothy Scottish dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas551.png|Dorothy Scottish dancing around File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas552.png|"Och, aye." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas553.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas554.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do the line dance. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas555.jpg|"ROAR!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas556.png|Dorothy gasps File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas557.png|"No, Murray, not the LION dance" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas558.png|"but the line dance." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas559.png|"Boot scootin', Murray." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas560.jpg|Dorothy line dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas561.png|"Yee-ha!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas562.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas563.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Irish dancing. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas564.png|"My favorite!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas565.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas566.png|"Ta-da!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas567.png|Anthony and Murray applaud while Dorothy bows. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas568.png|"Dorothy, you sure are a great dancer." File:Jeff'sChristmasTunetitlecard.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas569.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas570.png|We can see a hand on the far bottom right. File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas571.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas572.jpg|Anthony wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas573.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas574.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas575.jpg|Murray wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas576.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas577.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas578.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas579.jpg|Dorothy and Rudolf File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas580.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas581.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas582.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas583.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas584.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas585.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas586.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas587.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas588.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas589.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas590.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas591.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas592.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas593.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas594.jpg|Wags wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas595.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas596.jpg|Greg wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas597.jpg|Captain and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas598.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas599.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas600.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas601.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Santa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas602.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing crowns File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas603.jpg|Jeff wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas604.jpg|Dorothy wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas605.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas606.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas607.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas608.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas609.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas610.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Santa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas611.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas612.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas613.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas614.jpg|Henry wearing a crown File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas615.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas616.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas617.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Santa Claus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas618.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas619.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas620.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas621.jpg|A penguin statue File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas622.jpg|"Too much Christmas food!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas623.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas624.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas625.jpg|Greg reciting Pirate Food Poem File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas626.png|"Oh, I'm not getting any thinner!" File:It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg|It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword File:It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordtitlecard2.png|The song's title card landing on the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas627.jpg|Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas628.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas629.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas630.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas630.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas631.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas632.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas633.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas634.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas635.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas636.jpg|Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas637.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas638.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas639.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas640.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas641.png|A Camera in the shot File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas642.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas643.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas644.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas645.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas646.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas647.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas648.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas649.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas650.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas651.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas652.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas653.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas654.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas655.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas656.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas657.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas658.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas659.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas660.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas661.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas662.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas663.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas663.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas664.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas665.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas666.jpg|Murray playing Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:AwayinaMangertitlecard.jpg|Away in a Manger File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas667.jpg|Acoustic EF325SRC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas668.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas669.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas670.jpg|Anthony playing Acoustic EF325SRC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas671.jpg|Murray playing Hofner 500/1 Violin Bass, Sunburst File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas672.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas673.jpg|Greg singing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas674.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas675.jpg|The|Christmas Tree File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas676.jpg|Murray holding a bone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas677.jpg|Greg and Murray holding bones File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas678.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas679.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas680.png|The Wiggles sad after getting bones for Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas681.png|"Oh, well, he'll like them, anyway." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas682.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas683.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas684.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTreetitlecard.jpg|Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas685.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas686.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas687.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas688.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas689.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas690.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas691.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas692.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas693.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas694.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas695.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas696.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas697.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas698.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas699.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas700.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas701.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas702.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas703.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas704.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas705.jpg|Anthony on the Wiggly telephone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas706.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas707.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas708.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas709.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas710.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas711.png|Greg and Wags bouncing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas712.png File:SilentNighttitlecard.jpg|Silent Night File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas713.jpg GregSingingSilentNight.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas715.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas716.jpg|Cassandra Halloran File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas717.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas718.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas719.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas720.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas721.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas722.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas723.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas724.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas725.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas726.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas727.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas728.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas729.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas730.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas731.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas732.jpg|Murray playing Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas733.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas734.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas735.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas736.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas737.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas738.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas739.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Clare File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas740.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare Field File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas741.jpg|Jeff playing the Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas742.png File:WeWishYouaMerryChristmastitlecard.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas743.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas744.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas745.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas746.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas747.jpg|"We've had a Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas748.png|"And we hope that you and your family have a fun Christmas, too." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas749.png|"And a Happy New Year." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas750.png|"From The Wiggles!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas751.png|"See you next time." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas752.jpg|"Goodbye." Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-EndCredits.png|End Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits5.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits6.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasProductionCredits.png|Production Credits TheWiggles'Website-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCreditsEndBoard.png|Credits End Board 1999 version FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle.jpg|Feliz Navidad Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle.png|Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle.png|Henry's Christmas Dance Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle.png|Jeff's Christmas Tune It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.png|It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword Wiggly,WigglyChristmas752(1999).png File:WigglyChristmasMedleyWiggly,WigglyChristmas1999titlecard1.png File:WigglyChristmasMedleyWiggly,WigglyChristmas1999titlecard2.png File:WigglyChristmasMedleyWiggly,WigglyChristmas1999titlecard3.jpg|Wiggly Christmas Medley File:WigglyChristmasMedley1.jpg|The Wiggles File:WigglyChristmasMedley2.jpg|Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley3.jpg|Murray and Greg File:WigglyChristmasMedley4.jpg|Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley5.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley6.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley7.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley8.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley(Titleless).png File:WigglyChristmasMedley9.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley10.jpg|Have a Very Merry Christmas File:WigglyChristmasMedley11.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley12.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley13.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley14.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley15.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley16.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley17.jpg|Unto Us, This Holy Night File:WigglyChristmasMedley18.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley19.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley20.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley21.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley22.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley23.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" File:WigglyChristmasMedley24.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley25.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley26.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley27.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley28.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley29.jpg|Officer Beaples as drummer boy File:WigglyChristmasMedley30.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley31.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley32.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley33.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley34.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley35.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley36.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley37.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley38.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley39.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley40.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley41.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley42.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley43.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley44.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley45.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing File:WigglyChristmasMedley46.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley47.jpg|Greg File:WigglyChristmasMedley48.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley49.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley50.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley51.jpg|Jingle Bells File:WigglyChristmasMedley52.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley53.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley54.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley55.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley56.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley57.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley58.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley59.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley60.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley61.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley62.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley63.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley64.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley65.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley66.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley67.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley68.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley69.jpg|Henry's Christmas Dance File:WigglyChristmasMedley70.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley71.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley72.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley73.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley74.jpg|Henry in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley75.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley76.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley77.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley78.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley79.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley80.png|"Breebop!" File:WigglyChristmasMedley81.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley82.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley83.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley84.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley85.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage File:WigglyChristmasMedley86.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley87.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley88.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley89.jpg|Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus File:WigglyChristmasMedley90.png|"Let's clap hands for Santa Claus." File:WigglyChristmasMedley91.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley92.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley93.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley94.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley95.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley96.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley97.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley98.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley99.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley100.jpg|Go Santa Go File:WigglyChristmasMedley101.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley102.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley103.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley104.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley105.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley106.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley107.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley108.png|"HEY, wait for me!" File:WigglyChristmasMedley109.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley110.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley111.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley112.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley113.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley114.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999EndCredits.png|Updated End Credits (2005) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CastCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999CrewCredits6.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999MusicianCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits.png|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits2.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits6.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SongCredits7.png|Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999SpecialThanksCredits.png|Special Thanks Credits TheWiggles'Website-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999EndBoard.png|Credits End Board Classic Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasClassicWigglesCircleTransition1.png|Circle transition on part 2 File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasClassicWigglesCircleTransition2.png|Circle transition on parts 3 and 4 File:ClassicWigglesendboard2.png|Endboard Other GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title for Go Santa Go (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles - 2010 version) GoSantaGo-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Song Title for Go Santa Go (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles - 2014 version) File:ClassicWigglesendboard2.png|Endboard (exclusive only to YouTube) Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTrailer.jpeg|Lyrick Studios Trailer (located on Barney's Night Before Christmas (2000 Version) and Bob's White Christmas (2001 Version) File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer1.jpeg|Title card File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer2.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer3.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer4.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer5.jpeg|Title card in the 2003 trailer File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer6.jpeg|VHS & DVD Covers for the 2003 trailer File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer7.jpeg|Hit Entertainment Trailer (located on Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On Christmas In Mouseland 2003 Version) |-|DVD & VHS Packaging= Australian releases Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Front cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasBackCover.jpg|Back cover Wigglywigglyxmas.jpg|Full cover File:CABF1DE3-9726-4E09-860E-CCC034F3215A.jpeg|VHS Tape Wigglywigglyxmasinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 cover WWCAU1999VHSInsideCover.jpg|1999 inside cover $_14.jpg|1999 VHS tape Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVD.jpg|DVD DVD-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Wiggly-Christmas-_57.jpg|DVD back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDBackCover.jpeg|DVD back cover without Roadshow logo Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDDisc.jpg|DVD disc 20160905_131514.jpg|Booklet 20160905_131501.jpg|Booklet inside North American releases File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOriginalUnreleaseUSVHSCover.jpeg|US Original Unreleased VHS Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSCover.jpeg|Full US VHS Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSTapeVersion1.jpeg|Tape Version 1 File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSTapeVersion2.jpeg|Tape Version 2 File:Wiggly,WigglyXmasVHSBackCoverwithBarneyCDRom.jpeg|Back Cover with Barney CD-Rom File:561A57EF-B517-4A60-9FD3-6EDA5512931A.jpeg|Canadian VHS Back Cover IMG_5129.jpg|Canadian VHS Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover 20160618_111719.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111726.jpg|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVD.jpg|US and Canadian disc File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007cover.png|2007 re-release DVD Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007backcover.png|Back cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007disc.jpg|Disc Other releases WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHS.JPG|UK VHS Full Cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSInsideCover.JPG|UK VHS inside cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTape.JPG|UK VHS tape WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTapeSpine.JPG|UK VHS tape spine 8886356041568-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041568-800x800.jpg|Back cover C7A1ED03-4B8A-4D95-BD52-C8B57F98CF5B.jpeg|Disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVD.png|V.2 HK DVD Cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVDbackcover.png|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVDdisc.png|Disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover File:Wiggly,Wiggly,Christmas.jpg|Amazon Prime |-|VHS / DVD Gallery= 1997 AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasGeneralExhibition.png|General Exhibition ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids.jpg|ABC for Kids promo 1999 AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999GeneralExhibition.jpg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo (1992-2009) Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos trailer 1999 UK VHS File:DisneyUKWarningScreen.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionLogo.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionInfo.jpeg File:ECILogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999.jpeg File:WTandYYUKPromo.jpg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-2.jpeg File:TASPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-3.jpeg File:SSPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-4.jpeg File:WTPPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999X5.jpeg File:MulanPromoVersion2.jpeg File:Mickey'sOnceUponAChristmasPromo.jpeg DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg 2000 US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png File:Barney'sNightBeforeChristmasVHSTrailer.png File:YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png 2002 US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:Barney'sNightBeforeChristmasVHSTrailer.png File:YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png 2003 US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer2.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-LetItSnowVHSTrailer.jpg File:AngelinaBallerina-TheShowMustGoOn-ChristmasInMouselandTrailer.jpeg File:BobtheBuilderAChristmasToRememberTrailer.jpeg File:RubbadubbersMusicVideo.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu 2006 AUS DVD Wiggly,WigglyChristmasandLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ABCDVDLogo2006.png|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianDVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu 2 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1997 Category:1999